


I've been missing you

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Feelings, Gen, Peter-centric, Tears, a bit of sadness I should warn you, at the beginning, but a nice end, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: When Peter disappeared, his grandparents looked for him everywhere, not being able to process that their grandson could be gone forever.Many years later, while Peter's grandma is looking through old pictures in her computer, she gets a call - from outer space.(Full of Peter feels)





	I've been missing you

They waited and waited and waited, for years, they searched and yet they found nothing, no clues, not a single trace of where their boy may have gone. The Quills were at a loss of what may have happened to their grandson, and so were they police and their friends. Nobody had the slightest clue about what may have happened to Peter, where he may be.

 

But they did everything they could to find him, stopped at nothing. The put posters with his face on them, they spoke on tv and showed his picture there too, they even put it in milk boxes. Everybody on nearly the whole country had seen Peter's face with their phone number on it. They went through the whole town and the areas close to where he had disappeared, calling his name non stop, hoping for something.

 

And the Quills weren't alone, either. All of her late daughter's friends were helping with the search and bringing friends of their own, contacts they thought could be helpful. Most of Peter's classmates and teachers were helping too, and sent Peter's picture to relatives, friends and colleagues for all the country, in case they had seen him. For some time, nobody talked about anything else. They, who had never been too popular in town, were suddenly the most well-known family there was.

 

It wasn't like Peter to go away on his own, which suggested that something bad had happened to him. That was what the police concluded after a fruitless search, that he was most likely dead. But there was no body, no signs of struggle, no blood, nothing, and while there was nothing Peter's grandparents wanted to think he was all right. And they would look for him, hoping he was there, somewhere. He had to be.

 

It had been such a blow, so soon after losing their daughter, losing Peter too. They still had the room they had prepared for him, perfectly ready, in case he came back. Meredith had asked them to look after her little boy, and they had failed her. So many more times than she wanted to, Mrs. Quill found herself crying despite herself at the thought of her daughter and grandchild.

 

He would probably be a grown man by now, wherever he was. Mrs Quill often opened the family albums and looked at photos of her daughter and Peter, and tried to guess what he would look like. Handsome, no doubt, and probably understatedly smart, like her daughter was. Sure, Mrs. Quill had never met Peter's father, so she didn't have enough information to know how he would look like, but she had always been imaginative.

 

(They tried searching for Peter's dad too, in case he had something to do with the boy's disappearance, but came up empty handed. From their findings, it seemed that whoever Meredith had been with before getting pregnant hadn't had a single identification on earth)

 

Her husband had died some years ago and it saddened her to think that she, too, would die without knowing what happened to her precious boy. Maybe the cops had been right, and someone had killed him when he was still a boy, and her fantasies were only that, fantasies. Maybe her hope had been useless and Peter had died at the same time as her daughter, like everyone else kept tellin g her.

 

At least she had her memories. Now with the internet, she had her albums digitalised and could look at all the photos without having to find and pick up all those heavy albums. She had seen those same pictures a million times, but they still brought her joy. She with her husband and little Meredith. Her daughter graduating. All the family together for Peter's fifth birthday, and the boy smiling with a piece of chocolate cake.

 

There she was, lost in her reminiscing when one one of those windows of internet phone calls appeared out of nowhere. By sheer curiosity, she accepted the call, imagining it would be a scam of some kind. She wouldn't have imagined what was on the other side in a million years.

 

“Hey, it's working, I see her! Hi, grandma, I don't know if you can recognise me, it's me, Peter!”

 

Mrs Quill gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. It shouldn't be possible, but somehow, she knew it was really him. That man in her computer screen had her grandson's eyes, and that smiled she had missed so much.

 

“Is it really you? You were gone so long....”

 

“Yeah, I was kinda kidnapped by some space criminals who raised me as one of their own. You know how mum said my father came from the stars? She was right. My dad asked someone to pick me up when mum died, and I've been living in space since then.”

 

“It's really you, isn't it? I'm not going crazy?”

 

“It really is me, grandma.”  
  


“We looked for you everywhere, Peter, under every stone. We have missed you so much, my darling boy.”

 

“I'm sorry I couldn't communicate until now, but, you know, just staying alive was a bit of an ordeal.”

 

“I can hardly believe my eyes, seeing you after all these years. You are more handsome than I could ever imagine.”

 

Peter (and he was so grown up, oh god) smiled on her computer screen, the brightest, most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

 

“Did you have a good life? Are you well?”

 

“Yeah, childhood was a bit rough, but I managed. And I have some very cool friends now, they helped me build this thing to communicate, although I don't think the connection will last much longer. I wish I could go there and visit, but we are very very far from Earth.”

 

Mrs. Quill tried to take in all of it, her grandson's eyes, his smile, his messy hair, each and every part of what she saw. It was clear that Peter had grown to be a great young man, principled, intelligent, but also full of that joy that had made his mother so special. It was written all over him, how special he was.

 

“I am so happy to know you're there, that you are alive and well. We never forgot you, Peter, every night I remembered you and your smile. But I knew you couldn't be dead. If your mum could see you now like I am... she would be so proud, Peter... so happy to see what her boy had become such a fine young man.”

 

Peter's eyes were getting bright now, emotion overwhelming him.

 

The connection started to crack.

 

“I wished we had more time together, grandma, I...”

The image started to come and go. Mrs. Quill prepared herself to say goodbye.

 

“Don't cry. Knowing that you are out there in the stars with your friends will make me sleep so much better, thank you for this so much, my child. I love you and I miss you, Peter.”

 

The image disappeared. It was painful, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to see him again, but after all those long years of not knowing, of imagining him dead, Mrs Quill was filled with joy. Peter was alive and well, he still remembered her and his mum and he was with friends. And he seemed to have grown up to be a great man.

 

The next day, and with the help of some neighbours, she retrieved some screenshots of her conversation and got them printed and framed. Now, beside the picture of her husband and her daughter, she could have a picture of Peter, no longer missing, and remember that he was probably up there somewhere, smiling among the stars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! 
> 
> Please do comment if you did, it means the world! (The galaxy, even!) Feedback is super appreciated :)


End file.
